A New Day
by AuroraColette
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. The story is kinda based after new moon, but Bella has also had Renesmee. Rated M for later chapters. Edward and his family return four years after leaving but how will things turn out when the Volturi turn up.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone this is my first fan fiction so please bare with me. I know my writing isn't always perfect but at least I'm giving this a shot. if you feel like reviewing go right a head it wont really bother me if you decided not to. I just hope you all enjoy this story. By the way I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.  


* * *

**

It had been two years now that I've been living in this house, their house. It was a little strange at first I have to admit but after a while it just seemed kind of normal to be here. Well it was strange that the reason I moved here was all because of him in the first place.

You see the night before my birthday he gave me the only gift I had asked for, it was amazing he wasn't sure of himself at first but once he realized that he wouldn't hurt me, that he could control himself, he made the sweetest love to me that I could ever think possible. His hands were firmly but gently grasping at my hips as he kissed me trying to distract me from the slight pain I was now feeling as he took my virginity from me.

After that night things seemed to head in the opposite direction starting with the cutting of my finger on the wrapping paper at my birthday party that Alice threw for me ending a few days later with him leaving me for other distractions.

A few days after that I discovered that I was pregnant and left Charlie's telling him there was no way that I could stay in forks but that I also would not be returning to Renee and Phil in Phoenix or Florida. But I never did tell him where I was really going only that I was leaving.

It was a few days later that Jacob came looking for me and found me in their home. It was the only place I could think of that Charlie wouldn't come looking for me. The only reason Jake even found me was because of his werewolf sense of smell following my scent to their home after he found out from Charlie that I had left.

Once Jake found out that I was expecting he and the other werewolves came to stay with me. Emily was a big help trying to keep all the boys in order and me healthy the child I was expecting they even figured to have me drink blood to keep my strength up seeing as this child was growing at a much faster rate than most babies and the father being a vampire and all it seem the make sense to them.

Lucky for us we even found stored up blood in bags in one for the rooms. Maybe Alice had seen this and made the arrangements for me. But I had kicked that idea out the door long before it really took root. Alice wouldn't have cared; none of them would have cared. He left me because he didn't love and wanted other distractions so why would he or any of them really care about me. We got lucky again though.

My daughter was born 4 weeks after I found out I was expecting her and even though I was on the verge of death with her birth there just so happened to be a vile of venom stored in Carlisle's office that he had been studying not long before they had left. I even remembered asking him about it the one time I was in there while He was out hunting.

The Wolves could only explain that the only reason they changed me themselves with the venom was because none of them could stand the thought of losing me and they didn't want to leave my child without both of her parents, and they definitely were going to go out and look for Him after what He had done to me a month ago.

I took to my life quiet quickly. I knew that I could survive off animal blood as they had done it for years before. I also knew it would be difficult to do without someone to help support me but my daughter and Jake began to join me on my hunting trips as Renesmee grew bigger. I feared for her accelerated rate of growth but she seemed to be slowing down as well.

A few months after she was born she looked like a two year old and now at the age of two she looked like she was eight years old while her mind was like she was an adult. And she had a gift to go with the mind.

While she picked up the talent of playing the piano that came from her father she also had a gift to show anyone she wanted with the touch of her hand to their skin the thoughts that she wanted to show them. And she did this quiet often as well. Mostly with me and Jake, who just so happened to also imprint on Renesmee. I was so pissed off when I found out that I nearly ripped his head off. Luckily the pack stepped in and helped me to calm down before I tried to tear Jake to pieces.

Since then things have kind of taken on their own schedule of things. The pack returned to school. Some of them transferring to Forks High seeing as they were living with me. Things just seemed right. Up until a few days ago that is. I ran into a few vampires in the woods while I was out hunting alone. They were down from Denali and in the area because they had heard about the wolves and wanted to make sure there wasn't going to be a problem with them up in Alaska.

I assured them that none of the wolves would be a problem for them as well as found out that I just so happened to have a gift of my own. And all this time we just thought I had a thick skull. The man Eleazar happened to used to belong to the Volturi and had a gift for discovering others gifts. Although it was hard for him to even get a read on my gift as it was seeing as I happen to be a mental shield and I block out all other mental gifts. Well that helped explain why He could never read my mind even when I was human. Eventually Eleazar and his mate Carmen left and returned to Denali after staying with us a few days to help me refine the workings of my gift.

I didn't really think about it much but after they left I realized that they might run into Him and his family eventually and might end up mentioning me. At first the thought never really occurred to me but a few days after they left I was kind of freaking out a little when I realized that once they knew they might come back looking for me. And could very possibly be pissed off with the fact that I had taken to living in their house with a bunch of wolves no less, before I realized that I didn't care. Even if they did decided to come back it wouldn't really matter they would likely leave again once they had kicked us out as they most likely would have just wanted us out of their house.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until a few years later and Renesmee was four years old that things began to change for the worst or at least it seemed that way. Victoria decided to pay us a visit one day. I think she was just trying to see who was still in the area. She happened to come around while I was out on the hunt with Renesmee and Jake.

I had happened to pick up her scent about the same time that Jacob did. We both looked at each other before he nodded and raced back to Nessie, as her liked the call my daughter and sprinted with her back to the house where the others were now waiting and on high alert as I would guess. I on the other hand followed the scent, there was no way I was letting her get near Renesmee after the way she helped James hunt me five years ago. Finally meeting up with her in a clearing she smiled at me from across the field before launching into an attack.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I at least thought that by now you would have been crushed to death by your own mate as he tried to control himself in an attempt to please himself." Victoria sneered as she tried to circle around me to get a better vantage point. "Sorry to disappoint you but I didn't die or become this way because of him. And if you were even paying attention at all you would have know that were aren't together anymore. I at least thought that someone like you would have realized that years ago." I replied when she made a slip up in her circling and I took advantage of that ripping her arm from her body and tossing it to the side.

The battle continued like this until I ripped her head off finally. Tossing all of the pieces into a pile I set them ablaze before turning and heading back to the house. Everyone was relieved to see that I was the one that had returned. A week later was Renesmee's birthday and we had a party. That was when they arrived. I had actually hoped not to see them again but with my luck I should have known better.

It was three in the afternoon and we had just set up the tables out back. Jake had taken Renesmee down to La Push to see Billy and Claire as they were around the same age. I was in the back setting up when I heard the cars pull onto the long drive and stop out front of the house. At first I had thought that Jake was back early and had brought Billy and some of the others that were still down in La Push with them.

I raced around the side of the house, "Renesmee, Jake!" I called before I noticed the scent was wrong and stopped dead in my tracks as I can face with the Cullen's. Alice was the first to recover as she came running up to me and embraced me in a tight hug. I stood completely still, frozen with shock that it was today of all days they had to return. "Oh Bella I've missed you." Alice called out, breaking me from my thoughts. I took a step back and narrowed my eyes as I looked at all of them.

Alice was closest to me with Jasper not too far behind. Esme and Carlisle were next to him and Rosalie and Emmett were next to Emmett's jeep. He was the last one to look up at me and the last person I really wanted to see at this moment. Edward. God it has been years since I've allowed myself to think of him. It had almost killed me when he first left but I had to keep myself sane for the sack of my daughter, for our daughter.

"What are you doing here?" was the first question I could think to ask as I tore my gaze from Edward and looked at the rest of them my eyes falling on Carlisle as he would likely be the one to explain things with a little more reason. "Well we were up in Alaska visiting the Denali's when Eleazar mentioned having run into you a few years ago. We didn't understand how it was possible what he had explained to us. So I figured that I should pay you a visit the only problem was that once I told the others of my plans they would not let me come alone. They've all missed you so much…" that was when I raised my hand to stop him from continuing.

"I'm sorry I really don't mean to seem rude. But why do you really care. I mean you left me here. You…" I said as I looked over at Edward for a moment, "Don't want to be with me anymore, and the rest of you left because apparently you don't want to be with me either. So again why are you here?" I asked as I noticed everyone turn to look at Edward for a moment like they didn't understand what I had just said. Edward's eyes locked with mine and all I could see was sadness burning deep inside of them.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Was all he said as she turned to the side so that he couldn't see me or any of his family anymore. "Well I'm perfectly fine no thanks to you." I said just as another car came up the drive way. Renesmee bounced from the car and right into my arms without even noticing the others around. Jake on the others hand stayed in the driver's seat of the car watching, hate radiating from his gaze as he shot daggers at Edwards back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was then that everyone gasped and Renesmee turned to look at everyone. "Mommy? Who are all these people?" she asked as she looked at them all and then back up at me. It was then that they all looked at me before looking at Edward and then back at Renesmee. "Um… these are just some of mommy's of friends. They wanted to make sure that I was alright." She said trying to sound as friendly as possible for the sake of my daughter.

"Oh well can they stay for the party too?" she asked as she looked back at them before her eyes fell on Edward as he had now turned to see what everyone must have been stressing about in their minds. I looked up at him too; the look of sadness was now combined with awe and wonder as he gazed upon the child in my arms. "I don't know Nessie." Jake said as she finally joined my side and looked down at her.

"These people might just want to go and rest somewhere. They don't really know what is going on around here." He said as she took her into his arms at the same time that she reached for him. I heard a low growl that I figured must have some from Edward.

Renesmee looked at me and then at them. "Oh please mommy!! I want to meet your friends." She said with the puppy dog eyes that Jake had been teaching her. I sighed for a moment before looking back at the Cullen's. "I guess if that is what you want. Consider this one of your birthday presents." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"Yay!!" She cheered before her and Jake headed inside. As I turned back to the Cullen's I smiled a little, again trying to be polite for the sake of Renesmee. "I guess that since this is your house I can't really ask you to leave. I just would like it if we could leave any conversations about the past for later. It is Renesmee's Birthday and I just want her to be happy." I told them as I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Of course Bella we wouldn't want to put you through any more trouble than we seemed to already have." Esme said with a small smile before walking over and hugging me lightly. I returned the hug as a nice gesture before turning to walk back into the house. "I apologize about the smell, I'm desensitized to it but I'm sure to you it is still pretty strong. The Wolves have been living here with me the last 4 years." I said as she continued through the house.

"Of course we wouldn't have expected you to have been able to do all of this on your own I'm glad you had help." Carlisle respond, "Just as long as all of my clothes are still alright." Alice continued with a small laugh. "Yes I took care of your things. I put everything in the garage in garment bags for you. As for the furniture I've been using it, sorry but I couldn't really afford to go get a bunch of new things. I just let them pick their rooms all but the one me and Renesmee use and they help me around the house." I said as we walked out into the backyard.

Renesmee was playing with Jake in the grass before I walked out once she noticed I was there she ran up to me and jumped up in to my arms, kissing my cheek before turning to look at the people behind me. "Alright Renesmee these are the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper and lastly Edward." I said as I pointed out the groups to Renesmee.

"It's nice to meet you all. I over hear mommy talking about you guys some times, about how nice people you were and how she misses you." Renesmee said with a smile on her now ten year old face. "Well Nessie," Alice began as she had quickly picked up on Jake irritating nickname. "We all missed your mommy very much. But I have a question for you, what is your favorite color?" she asked her with a small smile as she looked up at my daughter in my arms. "Easy pink, I found this closet full of clothes one day and it was the prettiest color in there." She said with a bright smile as she looked back at the Alice. "Ah my dear that would have been my closet. So do you like to shop then?" was her next question.

"Of course I do. Mommy doesn't very much but she still goes with me when I want to go." She told Alice. "Well then Nessie how about tomorrow you and me and your mommy and Rose all go shopping and I'll get you a nice new wardrobe for your birthday?" Alice asked her. "Oh Mommy please can we go?" she asked excitedly as she turned to look up at me.

I sighed once again and put a smile on my face. "Sure Renesmee if that is what you want. "Yes I do mommy, thank you." She said acting like the grown girl she wanted to be at times. "Alright Nessie let's get this party started." Jake called from behind me. "Yay!!!" She cheered as she flipped out of my arms and ran to Jake. I turned back the Alice and smiled. "You don't have to do this you know." I told with softly.

"No Bella I want to, and it will be a good way for all of us to catch up. I know it must be strange for you to see us like this all of a sudden but I really did miss you. And I didn't want to leave no matter what it is that my brother happened to tell you." She said as she turned back to glare at Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

The Party continued from there we had cake and ice cream for Renesmee and the wolves, all of who were a little tense with the Cullen's around. But they all stayed and were polite for Nessie's sake. It wasn't until around eight in the evening that the wolves decided that tonight they would go back to La Push to give me a little time with the Cullen's, all except for Jake who couldn't leave Renesmee's side even if he wanted to.

I put Renesmee to bed around nine and Jake went with her. He wanted to let me work things out on my own and not end up attacking one of them for hurting me in the past. He knew how I felt about them. I really had missed them and Edward to I still loved him and Jake knew that.

That was how Renesmee over heard me talking about missing them before I heard her outside the door. After tucking her in bed I waited until I knew her and Jake were both asleep before leaving the room and going downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room on the couches except for Edward who stood with his back to me facing the fire place.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "I'm sorry to have come at this time Bella. We were just worried after we heard about your visit with Eleazar. I wanted to make sure you were doing alright." He said as he looked up at me. "Thank you. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I figured you'd stop by sooner or later I just kind of hoped it would have been later rather than sooner." I said in total honesty.

"Your daughter is very lovely. Is she…" Esme began but when I looked at her I smiled a little. "She is half human and half vampire. I carried her while I was still human and gave birth to her as a human I nearly died in the process. That is what lead to my transformation." I said as I watched their expressions, and heard their small gasps. It was then that Edward turned to look at me.

"So who's the guy?" he asked abruptly, everyone turned to glare at him. "I only meant that it has to be some vampire guy who was around to help out and change her." He continued until I shook my head and looked at the floor to pissed off at him to look at him. "If you really must know I wasn't bitten. There was a vile of venom in Carlisle's study and the wolves injected that into me to save me. The reason they broke their own treaty was because they couldn't stand the thought of Renesmee not having at least one of her parents around seeing as you left." I said so harshly as I looked back up at him.

My eyes livid with the pain that he had caused me. Edward stood there frozen in place by my outburst. "You don't mean…"Alice started as she got up to come comfort me. "Yes, Renesmee is Edwards. A few days after he left, and you all left. I discovered that I was pregnant. It was then that I left Charlie's home and came here. Jacob eventually found me and brought Emily and other wolf pack here to live with me and protect me." I said as I looked back at the floor. "Bella… I…" Edward started before looking at the floor himself.

Esme had moved now to comfort Edward as his body shook her tearless sobs. "Hun, you have to tell her, you have to tell all of them." I heard her whisper to him. He nodded slowly in defeat before he sighed and calmed himself. "Bella… Everyone… I'm sorry I wasn't honest with any of you when we left. Firstly Bella, I'm sorry I never should have told you I didn't love you anymore, it was the farthest thing from the truth I left that day and took my family with me because I wanted to protect you. From me, from my family, from what we are. I lied to you to keep you safe and out of harm's way and all I did was cause you more pain, and cause more problems for you. To my Family I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you the truth when we left. And I never should have made any of you leave. Bella you shouldn't of had to go through all of that alone, even if you had the wolves you didn't have anyone to help you learn to deal with what you are, what we all are. And for that I'm sorry as well." He said before looking up at me. I could see the sadness burning in his eyes again, and sighed.

I knew I still loved him but I could not let him back into my life that easy and be forgiven that easy. "Look Edward none of that matters now. It's in the past. But I can't have you hurting me or Renesmee. She is my everything now and I can't have you coming in and out of our lives because you think you might be doing the right thing. It took me years to get to where I am and I forgive your family, but you I can't say that I forgive you yet. You're going to have to earn my trust back if you want to be around Renesmee or me from now on, and it won't be an easy thing to do. Jake is very protective of the both of us, especially his Nessie. She is his imprint and that comes with a lot of needing his approval as well to be in her life." I told him as I looked up at him with a small smile.

"Now as you're the rest of you. You're welcome to come and go as you please but keep in mind that the wolves and I have lived here for four years and they consider this their home. Your welcome to stay, but I hope that you all can work out an agreement to make peace between you all. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some rest tonight as tomorrow apparently I have shopping to do." I said with a slight nodded of my head as I headed up to my room, well it is now but it used to be Edwards. Renesmee usually sleeps with me but Jake has been staying in Emmett's old room and Renesmee is staying with him tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

In the early morning I left the room and bumped in the Alice standing in the hall. "Well it's nice to see that you did at least miss while we were gone. Even if my brother was a complete ass to you for leaving." She said as she watched me leave Edwards room. "Well it's nice to know the little pixie has been keeping an eye on me through the night. Now you have my daughter all geared up to go shopping." I replied with a small smirk on my lips.

"I really am sorry Bella. I shouldn't have left. Or at least I should have come back as soon as your future disappeared, no matter what Edward said." She continued. "It's alright Alice I forgive you. You didn't know all of this was going to happen." I hugged her as we began to walk down the hall and into the kitchen. Renesmee was up and sitting with Jake eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen bar. "Morning you two, did you sleep alright?" I asked as she stood in front of the sink.

"Could have been better without the burning smell in my nose all night." Jake grumbled, Renesmee pushed his arm playfully. "Oh Jake these are our friends, we should treat them well no matter what you think they smell like." Renesmee giggled before turning to me. "I slept well mommy, I'm very excited to go shopping today, Auntie Rose and Aunt Alice said that we were going to get a lot of clothes for me and you." She said and I looked a little shocked that she had called them her Aunts.

I turned to look at Jake and then Alice as they both shot glances back at each other and then me. Jake just shrugged not wanting to say anything with Renesmee so near. "I didn't say anything." Alice whispered so low that only I and Jake or any other vampire could hear it. "We did." Said Rose and Esme as they walked into the room and smiled at Renesmee.

"We didn't tell her anything but the call us her Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents. I figured that since we're all family in one way that it was a nice way to get along with each other." Rose said. "Alright then. Renesmee why don't you go get dressed and let your Aunt Alice help you, while I talk to Auntie Rose and Grandma Esme for a moment." I said with a forced smile as I used the endearments they bestowed upon themselves. Renesmee jumped up from the stool she was sitting on and grabbed Alice's hand as she ran with her up to our room.

"Okay so why exactly do you want her calling you by that, and what does she know about Edward?" I asked as soon as I knew my daughter was out of ear shot. "Nothing we just told her that since we were all really good friends it felt like we were family and that if she wanted to she could call use her Aunts and uncles. As for Edward well he hasn't seen her yet this morning and we didn't say anything to her about him, we figured that you'd want to do that when you were ready." Rose admitted with a small smile.

For some reason I think she liked the idea of being called Auntie Rose. "Well thank you for that at least. And as for being family your right I still consider you all my family just let's not rush things for now." I said as the sound of the piano began to play in the background.

At first I thought it was Renesmee she loved to play for an audience and with new people I figured she start playing soon for everyone to hear so I walked out in to the living room. But Renesmee wasn't the one playing Edward was, and Renesmee was sitting next to him on the piano bench watching his fingers intently as he played through Esme's favorite.

"You know Nessie I used to play this piano all the time when I lived here. Esme actually really likes this song. But you know what I have a favorite too. I composed in about five years ago. Would you like to hear it?" He asked her. Renesmee nodded her head excitedly as she looked up at him with a bright smile. "I'd love to it's nice to have someone that can play the piano other than me." She said as she watched him go through a bridge.

It took me a few seconds to realize that the song he called his favorite and began to play for her was my Lullaby. (For Bella's lullaby I like to use River Flows In You by Yiruma.) My throat was suddenly tight as I tried to hold back a sob that was threatening to escape. I stood in awe as my daughter sat with her father, even if she didn't know it yet, at his piano and watched him play my lullaby. Once the song ended Renesmee smiled up at him. "That was very lovely, and it reminds me of mommy." She said not realizing I was standing in the room. Edward smiled, "It does; does it, well I wrote this song yesterday, maybe you can tell me who this one reminds you of." He said as he started playing again.

This time the song was soft and grew to a fascinated piece of work that I knew would immediately become Renesmee's Lullaby as it captured who she was. Only Edward could compose a song that completely captured someone's soul. (Renesmee's Lullaby is also by Yiruma and is called Moonlight. At least that is how I view her.)

Renesmee smiled up at him when he finished playing. "That was lovely Edward thank you." She said with a soft smile and a few tears in her eyes. "You're welcome Renesmee and happy birthday." He told her as he lightly kissed her forehead. It was then that I cleared my throat and walked farther into the room. "Are you ready to go Renesmee, Alice and Rose are waiting for you." I said as I looked down at her.

"Yes mommy let's go." She said as she hopped off the bench and ran out to the garage. "Um… Edward thank you, for not saying anything to Renesmee. And for that song you wrote she really did love it." I told him as I looked down at the floor. "It was a gift to her for her birthday, and I'm glad she liked it. She seems to have an interest in the piano, and says she can play. Is there anything else she can do?" He asked as he looked up into my eyes. "Well you'll just have to wait and see. But I have to get going. You know how Alice is if she has to wait to shop." I told him before turning and leaving the room.

Once in the car we all drove to the mall. Alice and Rose were excited to get to spend time with their niece and myself once again even if it was shopping I was happy to be around them too. Even if Rose and I never really got along to well before things seemed to have changed between her and I even if we haven't talked about anything.

Once at the mall in Seattle Alice and Renesmee were off to the first store they could find that had the nicest clothes that would fit Renesmee. Rose and I on the other hand headed to a different store. "You know Rose it's nice to spend some time with you. We never really did this before." I commented as I browsed over a few different shirts and dresses.

"Your right Bella, and I'm sorry about that before I just thought that you were making a mistake in choosing Edward and immortality over a family and a human life. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings before but now that you have everything I would have wanted for myself things don't really seem to bother me anymore. Even if Edward and you aren't together at the moment at least you have your daughter and you're happy. She is very lovely by the way. She has your eyes, and they are beautiful." She said as she picked up a few shirts and handed them to me.

"Now go try these on with the jeans." She said as she handed me an arm full of jeans. "And when you're done I want to see them. We'll pick out a few here and then go to a bookstore. Knowing you you'll want to get a few books while were here." She said with a smile.

I just shook my head and walked off to the changing rooms. Rose was just as bad as Alice when it came to clothes, but at least she'd allow me to pick the things I wanted rather than force me to get everything. Once we were done we met back up with Alice and Renesmee as it was about lunch time now and Renesmee would need something to eat.

I bought her a happy meal from burger king and then Rose and I went off to the bookstore while Alice and Renesmee sat watching the people around them before deciding that once Renesmee was done they'd go to the toy store and call us when they were ready to go. We spent a few hours at the mall before the girls decided they were ready to go home. Renesmee wanted to show everyone how she could play the piano. When we reached the car we put everything in the trunk and got in before pulling out and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got home Alice, Rose, and I took everything out of the trunk of my car and into the house while Renesmee ran upstairs claiming that she wanted to change into one of her new dresses to play for everyone. When she came back down the stairs Jake was carrying her on his shoulder and she was wearing a light pink dress with a few layers of ruffles. And had her hair still curled from Alice doing her hair this morning.

I smiled at her as she directed Jake to put her down by the piano bench. "Thank you all for coming to my concert." Renesmee said formally as she looked around at all of us sitting on the couches that were now turned to face the piano. We all smiled and clapped before she raised her hands to silence us. "Thank you now I'll begin, if you'd please refrain from clapping until the end of the song." She directed before taking her seat on the bench and turning to the piano.

Renesmee began with a few pieces she had already learned; among them were Clare de Lune by Debussy and Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Then she led into the three pieces that Edward had played for her earlier this morning. As she played she looked so focused and peaceful. And truly like her father in the moment as she ended her songs.

She stood from the piano and everyone started clapping. And she bowed a few times being a little over dramatic about it before she came over and sat on my lap. "Did you like it mommy?" she asked as she had ended with my lullaby. "Edward played it for me earlier and it reminded me of you that I wanted to play it for you." She said with a small smile on her face.

"It was lovely baby thank you." I told her as I kissed her cheeks. "Oh mommy I have one more thing I want to do. Is it okay if I show them?" she asked. And everyone looked at us a little confused by her statement. "Nessie I don't think you should." Jake said as he sat on the floor in front of us. "But I want too. Their family too, they should know." Renesmee complained.

"Well Renesmee it is for you to share if you really want you, I'll let you make the decision." I told her as she hopped off my lap and walked over to Alice. "Since you spent the day with me shopping and you're like my best friend now I want to show you first." She said as she walked over and placed her hand in Alice's. Almost immediately I watched Edward tense up as Alice closed her eyes. After Renesmee was finished she pulled back her hand and smiled.

Alice smiled to and kissed her cheeks "Thank you little Nessie I'm glad to know that." She said with a smile before she turned to look at me. "Well what did she show you?" I asked her a little curious to know what she saw. Alice nodded her head to Renesmee whispered to her to show me what she showed Alice. With a smile Renesmee bounced over to me and placed her hand on my cheek smiling as she showed me what she had showed Alice.

_Through Renesmee's eyes: I looked at all of the Cullen's as they were standing outside the house on my birthday. I was excited to see that there were more people like me and mommy around. I had always had fun with the wolves but I wanted to know more about our kind too. It was then that everyone gasped and I turned to look at everyone. "Mommy? Who are all these people?" I asked as I looked at them all and then back up at mommy. It was then that they all looked at mommy before looking at Edward and then back at me. It was a little strange they all seemed a little familiar and the man they all looked at looked a little like me we even had the same hair color. "Um… these are just some of mommy's of friends. They wanted to make sure that I was alright." Mommy said trying to sound as friendly as possible for my sake she always did that when there was something wrong and she didn't want to worry me. "Oh well can they stay for the party too?" I asked as I looked back at them before my eyes fell on Edward as he had now turned to see what everyone must have been gasping at. Then I looked at the shorter one with the spiky hair and smiled she looked like she'd be my best friend if they were to stay long enough. "I don't know Nessie." Jake said as he finally joined mommy's side and looked down at me. "These people might just want to go and rest somewhere. They don't really know what is going on around here." He said as he took me into his arms at the same time that I reached for him. I heard a low growl looked around to see where it came from but didn't really figure it out. I looked at mommy and then at them. "Oh please mommy!! I want to meet your friends." I said with the puppy dog eyes that Jake had been teaching me. She sighed for a moment before looking back at the Cullen's. "I guess if that is what you want. Consider this one of your birthday presents." she told me as she kissed my forehead. "Yay!!" I cheered before Jake and headed inside."You know Jake I have a feeling that I'm going to really like all these people." I told him as we walked into the backyard._

The memory ended and I looked back at Renesmee and smiled as I shook my head. "You my dear are just too smart for your own good." I told her with a kiss. "Now why don't you go get ready for bed and tomorrow we'll talk more about this." I told her as Rose stood up at the same time Renesmee did.

"Mind if I help you get ready little one?" she asked Renesmee. "Sure, I'd like that." She said with a smile as she took her hand and walked up the stairs to our room. I turned back to everyone else and smiled a little. "Well now you know her gift or at least half of it." I said softly. "That was amazing." Alice began. "Seeing things through her mind it was incredible. And she is quiet a smart child too. But what is her other gift?" she asked as she looked back at me.

"Simple thing to answer. If you noticed she can show you her thoughts which is similar to what Edward can do only reversed, instead of reading your thoughts you see hers. Now that would also mean that she took my gift and reversed it as well. You noticed how even I was able to see what she had showed you. Since I block everyone else out. There is no one that can block her out, not even myself." I told them as I watched their expressions change to one of awe.

"Wow that is really something. Eleazar had mentioned your gift when I had talked to him but I never would have thought that it could have been reversed, but he never mentioned a child." Carlisle spoke. "Well when they were in the area I had Jake take Renesmee to La Push. I didn't really know who the people were and I didn't want to risk them being around my daughter, just in case it wasn't safe, she is still half human after all." I told him. It was Edward that spoke next as he came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Bella, when you talk to her tomorrow what exactly are you going to tell her?" He asked me. "Well the truth that's for sure, she has already begun to see similarities between the two of you. It would be wrong to lie to her now." I told him as he picked up one of my hands gently in his, and a spark of electricity shot through my head to toe.

"Would you mind if I was there when you told her? I want to explain why I wasn't there in the beginning." He said as he looked up at my lovingly for a moment. I sighed before taking my hand back from him and looked away. "If you feel you must then I won't stop you." I told him softly before getting up from the couch. "If you'll excuse me I need to hunt. Jake will you make sure that Renesmee is in bed and asleep soon." I said before leaving out the backyard.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran towards the mountains in search of a lion to pray on when I heard a sound in the distance. Once the scent hit me I raced off in the direction of my pry. The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once, and I ran in a hunting crouch, close to the ground, taking to the trees when it was easier.

I sensed that someone was close to me but I didn't know who it was and really didn't care that the moment I was far enough ahead that I knew I'd get to my pry before they could catch up. The vegetation thinned as I climbed higher; the scent of my pry growing stronger as I neared the place where I'd find the appealing scent.

A few seconds more and I could hear the footsteps of my food below my on another branch. With a light bound, I sailed through the air and landed on the lion's branch. He felt the wood of the branch shake as I landed and turned with a roar in my direction. I lunched myself at him knocking us bother to the ground. My teeth found the point where the heat of his blood flowed and I bit down effortlessly drinking all of his blood until I was full.

As I stood up I straightened out me clothes and hair before turning around and seeing Edward leaning against a tree. "Hmm, that goes against the grain." He said as he looked over at me. "What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked him slightly confused as to what he just said and why he was standing there in the first place.

"Letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time." He explained. "Right well what does it matter I've been doing it for years now." I told him as I walked a little closer. "I guess old habits die hard." He continued. "What do you want Edward? Why did you follow me here?" I asked him as I looked up into his eyes.

"I just I wanted to talk to you alone. I want to really be able to explain myself to you and apologize for leaving all those years ago." He began, "It's just that I really did leave to protect you, and I didn't know that you were carrying our child. I made a huge mistake, and I am very sorry for not being here for you when you needed me the most. I want to be able to try and make it up to you. If you'll let me that is?" he asked as he looked up from his hands nothing but love and honesty in his eyes.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and then smiled a little. "Look Edward, I believe you, it's just that I loved you so much before you left and I know I still love you, it's just hard for me to believe that you might not leave again. If it's time that you want to prove that you can be here for me and a father to Renesmee than I won't stop you. I want you in her life. She is so much like you in many ways. Just don't hurt her. I could hardly stand being hurt that I don't think she'd be able to handle it." I told him as I turned to walk away.

"One more question Bella. When you said Renesmee was Jacob's imprint what did that mean?" He asked. I shook my head lightly wondering exactly how he might take this news. "Well Edward it means that they are meant to be together. It's kind of like love at first sight but much stronger. Jake told me once what it was like-his imprinting thing. He said it was like _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, like magic. He found who he was really looking for and everything made sense to him. I'm a little glad now what it's Renesmee, at least she'll have someone that can love her forever." I told him.

He growled softly before looking up at me. "Well I guess I don't really have a say in the matter, I mean you didn't really either but at least you came to terms with it." He said before walking forward. "Bella, I know I messed up but do you think I could try to make it up to you a little tonight. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for hurting you." He said as he took my hand and another spark of electricity flowed through me.

I smiled up at him for a moment before nodding. "I'd like that. But my room… well your room… has Renesmee sleeping in it. And at the moment I'd rather just spend the night talking with you. Find out what you've been up to." I said smiling again as I led him back towards the house.

We spent the rest of the night talking about everything. We talk about Victoria's visit, and the wolves, as well as Renesmee growing, and how I hoped that eventually it would stop altogether. The visit with Eleazar, and I showed him how my gifts worked. Explained how I was able to protect others with the shield as well as lift it away altogether.

For a while we had a conversation based on all the questions running through my mind for him to answer. As it grew closer to morning we began discussing what we would tell Renesmee and how we would explain to her everything. When day light broke over the trees and river I went upstairs the help Renesmee get ready for the day.

Once she was dressed in a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts I changed as well to match her except my shorts were black and my tank top was a deep blue that complimented my skin well. We walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen where Jake was already sitting with his big bowl of cereal in front of him and a smaller bowl for Renesmee next to him.

"Morning Nessie. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Yes I did Jake thanks, and I'm excited to hear what mommy has to say too." She added as she looked up at me and smiled. "So you're really going to tell her Bells? You're going to tell her about the past and everything that has happened?" He asked me.

"Yes Jake I am. I think she has a right to know after all she is older now and I'm sure she'll be able to handle it all, she might even have figured it all out by now." I told him and looked back at Renesmee. "When you're done hunny why don't you join me and Edward outside. We'll wait for you by the river." I told her before kissing her forehead and walking outside.

About five minutes later Renesmee came racing out of the house and took hold of my hand as she reached the place where Edward and I were standing. She then reached up and looked at Edward with a small smile before taking his hand in her other hand. "So Mommy said you guys had something you wanted to tell me." She said as she looked up at Edward again and then back at me.

"Um… Yes Renesmee there is something I wanted to tell you but I think we should go for a walk while we talk. I need you to be patient and let me and Edward say everything that needs to be explained before you start yelling or saying anything." I told her with a small smile. "Of course mommy." She said as we all walked towards the river before crossing it and continuing into the forest.

"Alright Renesmee I'll start first. You see Edward and I know each other already this you know. But what you don't know is that the house we live in belongs to the Cullen's. They used to live in forks a few years before you were born. Well you remember how mommy used to tell you about your daddy when you asked about him. I told you he was a nice man who died before you were born. That he would have loved you no matter what and he always would. Well it wasn't totally the truth. I didn't lie to you because I wanted to I did it to protect you as well as myself from my past. The thing is Edward is actually your father. He and I were together before her left and he didn't know about you and neither did I when he left." I said a little shakily before Edward picked up where I left off.

"But Nessie, you see I do love you. That song that I wrote for you was a gift to you to show you that I cared. Oh Nessie had I know about you I would have come back here to you and your mother the moment I knew. I want you to understand though I didn't leave your mother because of you I left because I was afraid at the time that I or someone in my family would hurt her. She was still human then and it was a temptation for all of us to be around her, especially me." He told her as he listened to the thoughts that were running through her head.

He laughed for a moment. "No your right about that I should have come back to check on your mother sooner." He answered her and she looked up at him slightly confused. "Don't worry, I have a gift too. It's quiet similar to yours I can ready everyone's thoughts, well anyone but your mothers." He said and smiled as he looked over at me.

"Nessie, hunny you understand right. That I love you and only wanted you to be happy. I didn't mean to hurt you." I told her as she looked up at me. "Can I speak now?" she asked with a questioning look on her face. "Of course dear why don't you tell me what you're thinking and how you feel about all this?" I said to her as I sat down on the forest floor and pulled her into my lap.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well firstly I'm a little surprised. I figured I looked like Edward when I first was him but I had no idea to expect this. Secondly I'm glad that you were able to tell me, and I'm a little mad that Jake hadn't told me all this already." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked up at Edward and scowled a little bit.

"I'm also a little mad at you for not coming back sooner, if you loved my mother why stay away so long without at least checking up on her?" she asked him softly. "Well Nessie when I left your mother I told her she would never see me again. I did come back once, I went to Charlie's house late at night and your scent was still there but I couldn't find it anywhere else. Because by the time I had back you must have already been changed and so surrounded by the wolves that I couldn't have picked up any trace of you." He said this while looking at me.

"And Nessie I did and do still very much love your mother and even though I don't know you like your mom of Jake does, I love you too. And if it's alright with you I'd like to stick around for a while to get to know you better and try to make up for the last few years." He told Renesmee looking down at her in my lap now. Renesmee seemed to think on this for a while before reaching up and placing her hand one my cheek; instinctively I placed my shield around the two of us to keep Edward out as I knew she wanted to ask my opinion without his interference.

_"What do you think mom? He seems to be sorry, and I know that he has hurt you. But I'd kind of like to give him a chance and get to know him .If you loved him once, and I'm sure that you still do now as I can see it in your eyes, I think that we can take a risk to have him around. But if you don't want to I can understand that as well." She said through her thoughts._

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Renesmee if this is what you want I'll be happy so long as you're happy and your right about that I do still. But it will take a little longer for me to give back that trust, and I've already told him that." I told her before pulling back my shield and watching her eyes intently before she turned to look at Edward.

"Edward I'd love to have you around if you're actually going to stay around. Just don't cause my mommy anymore pain." She said with a small smile before standing up from my lap and walking over to him. Edward took both of her hands and kissed the back of them before standing up and kissing her forehead. "Thank you Nessie. I promise I'm not leaving again and I'll make you both happy." He told her with a smile before looking at me and smiling.

I stood and joined the two of them taking Renesmee's hand in my own. "Alright then you two, now that this is taken care of why don't we go back and Renesmee can greet her new family properly this time." I said with a smirk on my face a Renesmee squealed as she realized that the Cullen's were actually her family and not just my friends.

She nodded her head in excitement as we crossed back over the river and towards the house. She let go of both mine and Edwards hands as soon as Jake and the others came into view. She first bound into Jakes arms before reaching for Esme and Carlisle who were standing next to Jake. "Oh I'm so happy to know that I'll get to be spending more time with you guys. I can't believe I have a family." She cheered.

Jake looked at her for a moment and then pretended to pout. "Oh and what am I Nessie? Chop liver?" He asked her before she smiled and kissed his cheek. "No!" she shouted. "Not at all you're Jacob, My Jacob." She said as she squeezed his arm and hugged him. I smiled as I walked over to the others.

"Renesmee knows everything, and she would like it if you all stayed with us in your wolves called earlier and they decided that they would stay down in La Push with the exception of a few that they want to be here with Jake. They are also hoping that maybe we could work out a new treaty." I told them as not even Jake knew they had called.

"That sounds like a good idea we wouldn't want them to feel pressured to stay away from a place they have called home for a few years now just because of our return. I'd gladly meet with their Alpha anytime they wish to talk." Carlisle said as she stepped forward. "Thank you I'm sure they would really appreciate it. As for your rooms, you can all have them back with the exception of two of them. Renesmee and I have been staying in Edward's room so he might have to find a new place to relax, and Jacob has been using Emmett's old room, so you'll have to share with Rose which I have a feeling you won't mind so much." I told them with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Not at all let's just hope we don't knock down this house to Rosie." Emmett said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Alright another rule. I don't want my… our daughter subjected to you too." I said as I pointed to Emmett and Rose. "So try to keep those activities to nightly activities that way she doesn't accidently walk in on something I don't needed her scared for live." I said with a small giggle.

Everyone joined in my laugher before we all went inside. Carlisle and I went to call the Wolves in La Push to set up and appointment that he, Jasper, and Emmett would attend, while Edward Renesmee and Jake went to the living room to play the piano and talk a little more. Rose and Alice went upstairs to put their rooms back in order.

As I walked out of Carlisle's study Esme was standing across the hall waiting for me. "Bella, dear, I'm so happy that you've decided to give us another chance. I am sorry that we left when we did." She started but I just smile and raised my hand to stop her. "It's alright Esme, it may have been hard for me but I got over it, it's in the past and I'd rather live with everyone now in the future." I told her with another smile.

"You know Esme, Renesmee is named after you and my mother Renee as well as Carlisle and Charlie. I loved you guys after you left and I thought that if I named her Renesmee Carlie that when I heard her name I'd think of all of you. It's worked so far." I said as she smiled at me before embracing me in a hug.

"Oh thank you dear. I'm glad to see that you're doing well. Why don't we go and help the girls get things in order?" She asked as she walked back down the hall towards the other rooms with linked arms. As we reached the door of Alice's room she had a glazed over look on her face. Rose looked up at us and then back at Alice as we waited for the vision to end.

When she came around again she had a sad look on her face. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." She started before we heard Jake shout from down stairs before him and Renesmee and Edward were standing behind us with the other three guys behind them.

"Alice what's wrong why are you sorry?" I asked her slightly confused and a little scared by her statement and the looks on Edward and Jake's faces. "Bella, Jane and Alec are coming, and their bringing Demetri and Felix with them..." Edward said first.

"They're a part of the Volturi, the family in Italy…" Alice continued. "And if what Edward saw through Alice and told me is correct they want to destroy the wolves and take you and Nessie with them back to Italy." Jake finished. I froze on the spot. Them wanting to destroy the wolves was one thing they were like family to me.

And wanting to take me was another but the worst of all the news was that they want Renesmee, my Renesmee. The daughter and only thing that had left in the world. Sure Edward and his family were back at the moment but for the last four years it's been me and my daughter and our bond was so strong that I knew if they wanted her they'd get me too, just so no harm would come to her.


	9. Chapter 9

It was then and there that I dropped to my knees and broke down into tearless sobs. I knew who the Volturi were. I remember the few times that Edward had mentioned them. The first was in Carlisle's study about five years ago, but he had called them Aro Caius, and Marcus, patron gods of the night.

How Carlisle had lived with them for a few decades while trying to convince them to survive off of animal blood rather than humans. And they in return tried to convince him the surviving off humans was a natural part of being what we are. It wasn't long until Carlisle left and came to Chicago where he created Edward.

The second time was in Charlie's home the day of my birthday. He had told me that you don't really go and see the Volturi unless you had a death wish, and they don't come to you unless you have something that they want, or have broken a rule. Like the immortal children or the secret of being a vampire.

Well if they were coming for me and Renesmee we must have something they want. And the only reason I could think of them coming to destroy the wolves would have been because they know the secret of the existence of vampires. There was the one and only real rule of being a vampire, to remain a secret from the human world.

All around me everyone else was hovering trying to comfort me. It wasn't until Renesmee ended up in my arms with her hands to my cheeks and the image of my own face flashed through my mind that I looked up at her. My face was surrounded by fear for herself and for me in her mind, as well as for those around us. Each of their faces flashed through my mind showing fear and concern, as well as love and determination in each of their expressions. Renesmee showed me Edwards face last. His expression showed the most in pain and held the most love out of all of the faces of our family around us.

_"He's worried about you, mommy." She said in her thoughts._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move until he was behind me with his arms wrapped around Renesmee and myself. "I'm worried about you both Nessie. I don't want anything to happen to either of you, not now that I have you both back. I'm not going to lose you again, and I'll fight as hard as I have too to keep you both safe." Edward said softly before kissing her forehead lightly followed by a kiss to my cheek.

It took me a few more minutes of sitting on the floor to calm myself enough to stop the sobs and be able to look up at my family again. Jake was the closest to us rubbing his hand up and down gently along Renesmee's back to keep her calm. Once I was able to Edward helped me stand again and walked with Renesmee and me to our room. We all lay down on the huge bed as Jake can in and laid on the floor.

Renesmee crawled off the bed and joined Jake while Edward and I became wrapped up in head was resting on his chest and my right leg and arm were thrown to rest across his upper and lower half of his body. While one of his hands cupped my face as his thump gently stroked my cheeks, his other hand was wrapped under me and rubbing soothing circles on the small of m back.

We remained in this position until morning light broke through the windows. Renesmee then joined us on the bed lying in between us. As usual with Alice's visions we never knew exactly when they would be taking place. So the next day I tried to get things as back to normal as possible around the house. Eventually days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Thirty years to be exact. Time had flown by so quickly.

When Renesmee had reached the age of seven she stopped aging. She now looked like she was the same age as Edward and me. It was a little difficult at first for us to adjust to the idea of our daughter being the same age as we are. But eventually you got used to it and things would go back to normal again. Even as time flew by we never forgot about the Volturi, we trained everyday with the wolves, always wanting to be prepared.

It was actually quite amazing how well we all got along with the new treaty in place and everyone's main objective to make sure that no harm came to Renesmee or me and that we were trained just as well as the others.

Renesmee and Jake grew really close and even now they are always together. I learned to trust Edward again and we're still in love like we were before. This summer Alice and Jasper decided to get remarried, which of course lead to Renesmee thinking about wanting to marry Jake.

But thankfully with the end of summer comes the beginning of school and Renesmee had been begging us for years to finally let her go now that it was safe. Charlie had passed away and all of the old teachers and staff had retired after thirty years.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I have been discussing the return of all of use to school this year and we finally decided that we would all go, including Jacob. Some of use even got a different background story and last names this time around. Alice and Emmett we're still brother and sister with the last name Cullen.

Rose and Jasper decided to switch from being the Hale twins to being the Whitlock Twins. Edward decided that he wanted to use his actual last name of Mason this time around. While Renesmee and I were going to be twins as well we decided to be safe we'd borrow Hale from Rosalie. And Jake well he wanted to stick with being a Black.


	10. Chapter 10

The first day of school arrived and we were all up and getting dressed as the sun rose into the sky behind all of the rain clouds in our little town of Forks. Since Renesmee and I were going to be twins at the school, we decided to dress to match with different colors. We both had on a black tank top under a striped sweater, a black ruffle skirt, and a pair of heeled lace up boots. The only difference in our outfits was that my strips are navy blue and a gray blue while Renesmee's strips are a deep forest green and an emerald green. We both curled our hair before pulling it up into a pony tail.

Edward dressed in a navy blue button down shirt and a pair of black jeans, finishing his look with his grey over coat. Alice and Rose wore skinny jeans, Alice in dark blue jeans and Rose in a light blue. Alice also wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest and jacket. Rose wore a red long sleeve top with a white vest.

Emmett of course had to wear a plain white tee shirt under his white hoodie with a pair of dark blue jeans. Jasper dressed to match Alice in a white long sleeve shirt with a black jacket and dark jeans as well. Jake decided to wear a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket. He claimed he was going for the bad boy look. Renesmee just laughed at him for the comment.

Once we were all dressed we said our goodbyes to the wolves, who have been staying in an added house that Esme designed and had built just for them on the property, and Esme and Carlisle before heading over to the cars to head off to school. We were taking four cars and Jake was taking his motorcycle.

We wanted to try and make our stories a believable as possible and arriving on the first few days in different cars would help that. Renesmee and I left first in her new green Nissan Altima, Edward bout it for her for her birthday last year. We arrived at the school and parked in the student parking. We could hear Jake and the others not too far behind.

Grabbing our backpacks from the back seat we turned and began to walk off towards the front office as Jake pulled into the parking lot. Renesmee, Edward, Jake, Alice, and I were all going to pose as junior this year while Emmet, Rose, and Jasper would be seniors. They always tire of the school scene a lot quicker than Edward and Alice. I decided to start as a junior so Renesmee would have a lot more time in school and I also wanted a refresher seeing as I never really finished school in the first place, having dropped out after Edward left and Renesmee came along.

When we reached the front office a boy with blonde hair that looked almost identical to Mike Newton had just walked out of the door. As he looked up she stopped to stare at Renesmee and I, Renesmee smiled as she walked through the door he was still holding open, while I just nodded my head in thanks and walked in behind her. At the front desk there was a younger woman than the old Mrs. Cope.

This woman had light brown hair, she too looked up as Renesmee and I entered the office. "Hello, how can I help you ladies today?" she asked us. "Well were new to this school and We need our schedules." Renesmee told her with a polite smile. "I nodded my head to agree with her and looked up at the woman. "Yes we're the Whitlock twins." I replied. "Oh of course well here are your schedules as well as a map to the school." She continued. Just then the door opened and Jake came in followed by the others.

"I take it you all need your class schedules?" She asked them. "Yes ma'am" replied jasper in his southern accent. "Alright names please." She said as they each listed off their names she pulled out all of their schedules and a school map. "I hope you all enjoy your school day." She said before we all turned and walked out of the office. Alice was already jumping up and down demanding to see all of the schedules of use juniors to see if any of use just happened to have the same classes.

Schedules:

Bella  
1. English  
2. Trig  
3. Spanish  
Lunch  
4. Biology  
5. Gym

Renesmee  
1. English  
2. French  
3. Trig  
Lunch  
4. Gym  
5. Biology

Edward  
1. English  
2. Trig  
3. French  
Lunch  
4. Biology  
5. Gym

Jake  
1. English  
2. Spanish  
3. Trig  
Lunch  
4. Gym  
5. Biology

Alice  
1. English  
2. Trig  
3. French  
Lunch  
4. Gym  
5. Biology

So we all ended up with English first period and we all had the same lunch with the other three. Edward, Alice, and I all had Trig second period, but then I was on my own until lunch. And Alice had her last two classes with Renesmee and Jake. It was kind of funny though how my schedule was exactly the same has it had been when I first arrived at Forks high all those years ago. The great part was that Edward would end up in all of my classes except for one this year.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon after we all walked onto the campus the bell rang notifying students to make their way to their first period classes. Everyone already knew that we all knew each other as part of our story was that we were adopted. So when we walked into class we sat in different seats splitting us up.

Renesmee and I sat next to each other with the Newton kid on my other side. Edward and Jake sat a few rows back from us and Alice sat a row in front of us. It was then that the teacher walked into the class room. And to my surprise it was Angela Webber, well now Mrs. Chenny.

She looked over the class before her eyes settled on all of us. She had known all of us in high school except for Renesmee. Lucky for us Edward breathed a sigh of relief when he read that her thoughts just assumed us to be Edward and Bella's children.

Class went by really fast as did the rest of the day until Lunch. I never really realized how much easier school now was with a vampire mind, it helps to know now what Edward felt like going through school over and over again.

At Lunch we all sat at the same table talking about our first few classes. Renesmee was really excited to be making new friends. She wasn't too happy about the fact that Mark Newton tried to hit on her in French class.

"It's was so weird, he was asking me all these questions and was acting like a dog." She commented, all I could do was giggle at how it reminded me of Mike. The very moment after she said that Mark walked by.

"Hey Renesmee." He nodded at her before he looked at Jacob. There was a fire in Jakes eyes that could have compared to the one in hell. He took a deep breath to keep himself calm, and put his arm around Renesmee's shoulders.

He smiled as he played with a strand of her hair and kissed her cheek. Renesmee smiled back at Jake, before waving at Mark, as he walked away sullenly. Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over as she entered into a vision.

_Alice's Vision: The stars were high in the sky, there were trees surrounding them, shadows covering their faces. She counted them out; there were about 20 people in the shadows. They moved fast, they were vampires. Brush, bushed, and trees rushed past them, dust trailed behind them. Light started flashing past them; it looked like a small town, somewhere close. Slowly lights disappeared. Most of them stopped, about five walked at a human pace. Seconds later the five stepped out in to the yard of our home. Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi, and Demetri. Faces of age, despair, wisdom, and the ability to kill._

Back in the Lunchroom Edward's posture tensed as he watched the scene unfold in Alice's mind. It was difficult for me to just sit here in silence, not knowing what she was seeing or whether or not it was good. Just as Alice's eyes refocused, she blinked a few times to retake in her surroundings, when suddenly her eyes glazed over again.

_Alice's Vision: Everyone came running out of the house just as we heard them all arrive at the edge of the forest near our home. First there were flashes of Bella and Renesmee speaking with Jane and Alec, and coming to an agreement before they were walking across the lawn towards the group of vampires. The looks on their faces were sad but determination shined in their eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob, pulling him back over to our group while whispering in his ear, trying to keep him calm and with the rest of us while Bella and Renesmee left with the Volturi. Suddenly the scene changed and all of the wolves were laying on the ground covered in blood and ripped into different sized pieces. Most of our families were missing bits and pieces of our skin and limbs as well. Rose and Jasper both had their heads ripped off and were lying motionless on the ground with Carlisle trying the help console Emmett and myself. Bella was on the floor crying tearless sobs while Renesmee was next to her with Jacob's broken body laying across her lap, a pool of blood growing under his body. Edward had Bella cradled to his chest, before Heidi and Felix lifted Renesmee and Bella from the ground and took the two of them with the other vampire guard that had with them and ran off. It was then that the visions ceased and faded into blackness. _

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me, as I looked up at him worried about his reaction to what Alice had just seen. My eyes darted between their two faces as Jasper now had Alice in his arms, and was rubbing circles on her back to try and calm her.

Rose, Emmett, Jake, and Renesmee were all watching us, slightly tense from the scene before them. None of us knew what was going on or what Alice had seen, except for Edward. But from the way they were acting none of us were sure we wanted to know.

Just then the Bell rang for the Lunch period to end. We all remained seated; we weren't exactly sure what we should do. "I think I should take her home." Jasper stated as he looked around at the others. "The rest of you go about the rest of the day if anyone asks we went home sick." He continued.

"And hopefully by the time school is out Alice will have relaxed enough to explain what she saw. Edward you should go home as well." He finished as she helped Alice up and they raced out of the Lunchroom and off towards our home.


	12. Chapter 12

Renesmee, Jake, Emmett, and Rose all went to their classes after a few minutes of debating whether to follow Alice and Jasper or not. Edward and I remained seated where we were, wrapped in each other's embrace until the others were out of hearing range. "Edward, maybe you should just go home and relax, or go and hunt. Do something to help calm you down." I suggested as I pulled back to get a better look at his face while I spoke with him.

"No… I'm fine really I just don't want to be alone right now. Please don't make me leave you." He said as he tried to convince me that he was really alright. But the look in his eyes held fear and loss, and I couldn't let him face that alone. "I don't think that you can handle being here for the rest of the day, and if it will help you calm down I'll go with you and we can both hunt. I'm not going anywhere Edward." I told him before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Your right love, I should hunt. It'll help me calm down. Then we can return home with the others and Alice can tell you what she saw. I really don't feel like reliving that vision." He said in a gloomy voice. I nodded my head slowly as the realization that something horrible must have happened for him to be acting this way. But I let the subject drop for now, and stood taking his hand in mine before we walked out of the room and into the forest near the back of the school.

We raced towards the mountains both looking for any type of pry that would quench our thirst. Edward quickly raced ahead and took down a mountain lion while I continued searching for something for myself. Finally I found a bear near a cave and took him down quickly. After I was finished feeding I returned to Edward to see if he was feeling better.

As I returned Edward was finishing up his second lion. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was beginning to feel better. His eyes were the brightest I have ever seen them, but they still held a small amount of fear in them.

"Edward what's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask knowing he wouldn't tell me. "Bella, we have been through this." He said as he grabbed my arms, trying to get his point across. "I know, I know. I'm just worried about you." He smiled, kissing my lips. "Let's go home to our family." He started pulling my hand towards the house.

"Not yet." I said as I pulled him back to me and kissed him again. Next thing I know we were against a tree. It was rocking back and forth, in sync with our movements. It snapped and fell to the ground as we both reached our peak. As we sank to the ground, trying to catch our breaths, we began to rearrange our clothes. Edward had a lazy sideways grin on his face as she stood up and pulled me with him.

"Bella, I think we should return home now. The others might get worried as to where we are." He said trying to rearrange the features on his face. I pulled myself close to his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and placing a passionate kiss on his lips before smiling. "Alright Edward let's go." I said softly before pulling back and pulling him with me back towards the house.

As we reached the edge of the lawn the wolves greeted us. "Hey Seth is everything alright?" I asked as him and Leah stepped out from behind the others in human form. "Sorry guys but when Alice and Jasper returned they told us all to be on alert for anyone other than the family. We just wanted to make sure you guys made it back alright, you're the last ones home." Leah said as she walked forward.

Since Sam had stopped phasing when Emily found out that she was expecting twins, Jake became The Alpha for the Pack. Jared and Paul also learned to control their phasing and eventually stopped to be with their imprints Kim and Rebecca, Jake's older sister. Leah had become second in command under Jake. "Thanks guys. We'll just be heading inside now and we'll give you more information as soon as we have some ourselves." Edward said politely before walking with me into the house.

The whole family was sitting downstairs in the living room, watching as we came in through the back doors. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright." Esme said as she rushed to embrace us both. "We're fine we just needed to hunt, because Edward needed to calm down." I told her softly before looking back at Alice who was sitting on the floor leaning against Jaspers knees as he sat behind her on the couch massaging her shoulders.

I let go of Edwards hand and walked over to sit in the floor next to her. "Alice I need to know what is happening." I told her softly as I picked up both of her hands in both of mine. She looked up and for a moment our eyes meet. "I'm a little surprised Edward hasn't told you yet. But at the same time I guess I could see why." She responded before looking back down at our hands.

"Bella I had the vision again, of the Jane and Alec coming. They have Heidi, Demetri, and Felix with them, as well as about 15 other Volturi guards." She began. She took an unneeded deep breath before continuing. "There were two outcomes of their arrival, one worse than the other. First you and Nessie leave willingly with them, I don't know why but you do and things seem to end alright. The other however, ends in death not only for our own but for the wolves as well, and you and Nessie are still taken with the Volturi."

I released a breath that I didn't realize that I had been holding. "Alright, well I guess that we must have come up with a plan or trusted you all to do that while we're are gone. So if I'm able to speak with Jane or Alec before the fighting begins maybe we can come to an agreement." I said sullenly, as I looked up at Edward. I knew he would have a hard time with letting me, and Jake would have the same problem with Nessie being gone.

Everyone nodded slightly as they sat in silence. It was Emmett that broke the silence. "Well I don't understand why we're just sitting here then shouldn't we be trying to find them and stop them from coming in the first place. All we've been doing for the last thirty years is waiting." He said a little pissed at that fact.

Carlisle raised his hand and placed it on Emmett's shoulder. "It's not that easy son. These are the Volturi's strongest members of their guard. They won't be easy to defeat, but I think Bella is right we should come up with a plan." He said as he looked around at this family. "I don't want to risk losing any of you and I'm sure Bella wouldn't want to risk the safety of your lives or those of the wolves." He continued as he eyes settled on the back windows. "I suggest that for the mean time we keep doing what we've been doing. Go about our lives as normal as possible and train when we can." He finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone nodded their, at the same moment everyone began to thaw out and go back to what they would have been doing on any other night. Alice and Jasper went to their room while Emmett and Rose when outside to spar with the wolves as well as inform them to Carlisle's wishes and Alice's vision. Esme went back to looking at a few blueprints she had on the table, while Carlisle returned to his office. Renesmee and Jake went for a walk before they would head off to bed. Edward and I walked up to our room and laid across our bed, just talking about all that had happened today.

"Bella, I'm worried, I don't want you to go with the Volturi. I don't want to be away from you again." He said as he looked down into my eyes as he brushed a stray strand of my hair from my face. "I know Edward I don't want to have to go either, but you know what Alice saw, you saw it too. Would you really rather risk what you saw, or have us go and you guys come for us later when there is a plan in place. We don't even know what they want from us." I told him as I placed me hand to cradle his cheek.

Suddenly Edward smiled and then shook his head. "Well I guess you're right. We should just do what we can for now and then we'll find a way to get you girls back. I know Jake won't want to sit by either. We'll both come for you." He said with a sweet smile before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. His smile grew a little wider as my hands ran through his hair pulling him closer to me. The rest of the night was quiet as everyone kept to themselves.

After a few days things began to go back to normal again. Everyone had returned to school and we never had a problem with Angela. Mark Newton on the other hand had begun to try and get Renesmee's attention. It was funny watching him talk to her in between classes and after school, before Jake would pull her onto the back of his motorcycle, and race off.

It was the day before my birthday and I was waiting outside my Spanish class waiting for the previous class to finish. Renesmee had walked by with Mark of course at her side. He kept trying to put his arm around her shoulder, and she kept pushing it off. Jake was still in Spanish but I knew he'd be out any second plus Renesmee can fend for herself. Just as the door opened and the first few students left the class, I walked in to go and get Jake. "Hey Jake, Renesmee might need a little saving from Mark." I joked as I set my back pack down at my desk. "Mark still trying to put his arm around her." He laughed as I walked with him to the door.

Once in the hall that was when all the joking stopped. Mark had Renesmee up against the lockers with both his hands placed on either side of her head. Jake must have snapped, because as soon as Mark leaned in to try and kiss Renesmee, Jake lunged at him, pulling Mark from in front of Renesmee and slamming him against the lockers on the other side of the hall. People stopped to watch as if hoping a fight would break out. "What the HELL do you think you're doing Mark?!?!" Jake yelled as he shoved him against the lockers again.

Mark just smiled a cocky grin. "What man, it's not like she didn't want me to kiss her. If she hadn't I'm sure she would have said something." Renesmee was standing behind Jake with her hands wrapped around his arm trying to get him to let go of Mark. "Like Hell I want your lips anywhere near my body! As if I didn't tell you to leave me alone enough this week!" She yelled at Mark before turning to Jake. "Jake come on let's just get to class. He's really not worth you getting detention over." She said pulling his arms again.

Jake released his hold on Mark, but also pulled back his right arm as if he was going to punch him and punched the locker right next to Mark's head. "The next time you try to touch or kiss MY Nessie that will be your face." He said before turning and snaking his left arm around Renesmee's waist and pulled her off with him to Trig.

I returned to Spanish to finish out the class before trying to finish out the rest of the day. After school Alice wanted to drag me shopping for a new outfit to wear for my party that she would be throwing tomorrow night. I sighed knowing tomorrow would be and even longer day than today.

Despite all of the arguing I put forth about the party and any gifts and my aversion to shopping, I eventually gave in, and let Alice have her way with everything she wanted, even the ridiculous outfit she picked out for me to wear.

Once we finally arrived home, after spending a few hours in Seattle, I went upstairs to mine and Edward's room and fell back on to the bed, closing my eyes wishing that vampires could sleep. A few minutes later Edward joined me on our bed, and smiled as he leaned over me.

"Love, I have your birthday present ready for you. Jake, Emmett, Jasper, and Seth all helped me with it. But I wanted to give it to you tonight since Alice has the whole day planned out for tomorrow and I won't get to see you until the evening." He said softly before kissing my forehead.

I sighed gently before opening my eyes to look up at him. "You know how much I hate gifts Edward, but since you all seemed to put a lot of effort into whatever this gift is I guess I'll let you give it to me now." I said before getting up from the bed and walking with him outside.


	14. Chapter 14

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me by my hand, leading me towards his gift. After we had jumped over the river, Edward tied a blindfold over my eyes to keep me from peaking. "You'll see." Was his answer and I could just tell by the sound of his velvet voice that he had a smile on his face.

Finally we came to a stop and Edward walked behind me to take off the blindfold. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the view before me. Standing before me was a small cottage; the walls were covered in stones, with blue trim on the roof. The door and shutters of the windows were in the same blue as the trim on the roof. There were flowers, and trees surrounding the cottage, and a small walk way leading to the door. It was beautiful. "Oh Edward, I love it! Thank you." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "I'm glad you like it Love. Do you want to see the inside?" He asked as he rested his chin on my shoulder and began placing gentle kisses up and down my neck, repeating the circuit a few times before I answered him. "Um… Yes." I said as soon as I could form a sentence. The touch of his lips to my skin left a burning deep in my stomach.

Edward smiled against the skin of my neck before pulling me up into his arms bridal style. "Hey." I called out while he laughed at the shocked look on my face. "Thresholds are in my job description Love." He replied as her walked us to the front door. Once inside Edward began walking through the cottage switching on lights as he showed them to me and explained the different rooms. When we came to the last room in the hall, he had a small smile on his face.

"This is our room." He said before opening the door and carrying me in. The walls were a brown with doors that opened to a small garden that looked like a smaller version of our meadow. Against the wall opposite of a set of double doors, that I assumed was a closet, was a huge bed covered in a deep blue fabric that smelled like silk.

He pressed his lips to mine, while walking towards the bed, with significant force, and yet the kiss was still as loving and gentle as our kisses always were. But I could feel the underlying passion building and apparently so did he; he gasped into our kiss, moaning my name and the sound sent hot, pleasurable jolts soaring through to my lower stomach, where they settled causing an uncomfortable ache. I wanted the ache to be soothed and yet it was such a pleasure pain that I wanted it to continue; I idly wondered if he felt the same ache and confusion.

I was breathless; he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Wow" was all I could say. "Come on lay on it." He urged, "Its down." I sat down on the bed and sank in to the softness. Then I lay down and it formed around my body. "Now I could get used to seeing this forever." He crawled on top of me finally stopping to rest his lips on mine. I kissed back furiously, till he started admitting a low growl.

"Bella that's now fair."

"Its not nice to build people houses Edward."

"Well I have another surprise for you." He bit my shoulder and I let out a moan, it sent chills all over. I pulled his hair and tilted his head so his neck was exposed to me. I bit down equally as hard has he had on me. I let my tongue dance over the spot I had created holes. He tried to move his head but my grip was to tight.

I unbuttoned his shirt as he licked the edges of my neckline. He pulled my shirt off and threw my bra aside as well. There was little time spent looking at me and lots more time making bite marks spent all over my breasts. They would heal in the next day or two. Everyone felt like I was about to peak. My hands where pulling at his golden waves the whole time.

"If you don't stop I'm going to cum before things get any further." I looked at him.

"Fine." Then we where lying there completely naked, he was positioned between my legs. He pushed his way in and I surrounded him, pushed him in completely and hit my soft spot. I moved my hips; he held them and did it over and over.

He got faster and stronger each time his need building. I held my muscles tight around him every time he got closer. The feeling kept getting stronger inside of me; I made it harder for him to hit my spot. The last time he did he pushed himself all the way in to my back wall and I wouldn't loosen my hold on him.

I started crashing and he kept pushing. They where small little pushes, slowing and prolonging my peak. The feeling from my cum triggered his. His eyes rolled back and his breath kept getting caught in his throat.

Once we had caught our breaths, Edward brushed aside a stray strand of hair from my face. "Ready for round two Love?" He asked. I smiled softly before biting my bottom lip and nodding. We continued like this for the rest of the night. By morning we had managed to break the bed.

I finally got up and left Edward's side and went to shower before changing, when the sun began to rise. "I promise to have the bed replaced before tonight." I heard Edward call from our room as I entered the closet from a set of doors that had also been conveniently placed in the bathroom.

"Alright. Well I should head out; you know how Alice gets when I'm late. I'll see you late tonight." I told him while walking back into our room dressed in a white tank top and a black pair of shorts. Edward was already dressed in a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt. "Okay. Happy Birthday Bella, I love you." He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you too Edward." I said before leaving our home and heading over to the main house.


	15. Chapter 15

I spent the whole day with Alice being primped and polished. Alice painted my fingers and toes, washed my hair again before brushing it and putting it into tiny roller to let it curly as it air dried. Alice would come and go every few hours, along with Rose, Esme, and Renesmee. Every one of them, along with everyone else in the house, wasn't allowed to mention anything about details when they spoke. Alice wanted everything to be a surprise.

One of the times I was alone I could hear Alice and Edward speaking in the back yard. "Oh Edward, Bella will love that." Alice gushed. "I'm glad you think so. I just hope that vision of yours was right. I've waited for too many years to have you be wrong now." He replied.

I smiled to myself I didn't know what they were talking about, but I think I have an idea. Just then Alice walked back into the room and over to her closet pulling my new dress out and handing it to me. "Alright now go and get dressed. When you're finished I'll do your make up while Rose comes in and does your hair. Then it's party time." Alice said with a big smile on her pixie face. I took the dress from her and walked into her bathroom. After I put the dress on I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment.

The dress has unique straps that are laced with intertwined gold and silver chains. There is a small loop in the front, between the chest, that the straps loop through. Each shoulder had two straps that connect with the back of the dress. It has a bubble bottom, and is slightly more fitted around the chest with the rest of the material elegantly draping over the rest of my body. The dress hits about mid thigh, and is a beautiful navy blue color that compliments my skin well. I walked back into Alice's room, she was smiling and motioning for me to sit as Rose came up behind me to start on my hair.

Another hour later and they deemed me ready. Rose had taken all the rollers out of my hair and pulled more of the brown curls back and piled them on the top of my head, securing them with a bunch of pins. The curls fell down to the base of my neck, leaving my back and shoulders bare, and there were a few loose strands around my face. Alice had put a little bit of blue, black, and silver eye shadow on my eyes, creating a smoky look, and finished with a crimson lip gloss.

"Alright now that you're ready we're going to join the others. I want you to come downstairs about a minute after us." Slice told me. I just smiled and nodded my head to shower her that I wasn't going to give her any trouble. A moment later I was alone. I could hear everyone down stairs moving to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Once my time was up, I stood and walked out of Alice's room.

Reaching the top of the stairs I looked down at my family below before looking around the room. Covering every inch of surface were white roses and navy blue candles, bowls of all different sizes were filled with water, rose petals, and floating candles. There was a table near Edward, and Renesmee's piano that had a four tier cake that was white, navy blue and light blue. Gifts were piled on top of the piano wrapped in silver paper with navy blue ribbons. It was all very lovely and reminded me of my last birthday before the Cullens left. I knew that this would be different though, I wasn't human, so I couldn't cut my figure and risk being attacked by vampires.

I smiled as I looked back at my family. "Happy Birthday Bella." They all called from below as I descended the stairs. "Thank you. I know I complain a lot when it comes to my birthday, but I really do appreciate what you all do for me." I said with a smile as I stepped off the last step and my family, including the wolves, embraced me in hugs. Edward hugged me last and when he pulled away he left his left arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"So to start there are presents that need to be opened and then we can cut the cake for everyone that will be eating it." Alice said as she stood on my left and pulled me and Edward forward. "And lastly dancing out under the stars." She finished with a smile, and I think a wink to Edward, but it was so fast that I could have been wrong.

I opened all of my gifts and thanked everyone for each one. Carlisle and Esme gave me another pair of plane tickets, this time to Rio de Janeiro so that Edward and I can stay at their privet island. Renesmee and Jake made me a charm bracelet. Alice said her gift to me was my new closet full of a new wardrobe. Rose redid the engine in my car to make it run faster, as well as installed a new radio that Emmett had picked out. Jasper and Seth had helped with the building of the cottage, and felt that was enough of a gift, to which I agreed. Leach, Embry, Colin, and Brady all pitched in a bought me a new collection of all my favorite books.

After cutting the cake we handed all the wolves and Renesmee a piece before we all walked out back to sit, eat and dance. It was one of those rare clear nights in Forks. All the stars were visible and shining brightly upon us. Alice had moved over to the sound system that they set up along with the dance floor. As the music began to play one of Edward's newest compositions, he stepped up to me with his hand held out to me as he gave a small bow.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a small smile on his face. "Of course you may." I said replied placing my hand in his as he led us onto the dance floor. We danced around in circles for half of the song before Edward broke the silence and began to speak.

"Bella, I know I've messed up in the past. And I've been trying to make it up to you since my return. I love you, and with everything that is coming our way, I don't want to risk losing you, or living another day without knowing that your mine forever." He began. It was then that I realized what Alice had meant earlier and why Edward wouldn't want her vision to be wrong. Edward then stopped dancing and got down on one knee as he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket. "Bella you're the love of my existence will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Foe those of you have subscribe, and have added my story to your favorites thank you. It means a lot to me that people are actually reading my story. Also for those that don't know yet I have put links up on my profile for different songs and pictures that go with the story. I like to visually see and hear things when I write so I thought others might like they read. Well here is chapter 16 and I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

For a moment I couldn't move, I couldn't think or anything to say. All I could do was look down at the ring he held before me. It was a round aquamarine gemstone that emerged from diamond leaves in an antique style engagement ring. The band was white gold and cut in a pierced scroll and leaf design that was accented with round full cut diamonds. I felt my lips form into a smile as my eyes moved from the ring to survey the faces of our family before locking with Edwards. "Edward, I've told you I love you, and you know I've forgiven you for the past. I would love to be your wife." I replied.

Suddenly the ring was in place on my third finger on my left hand, and I was in Edward's arms being twirled around in a circle. Our family cheered and clapped as the congratulated us on our engagement. Renesmee was excited, and loved the ring. Jake and all the guys were joking around with Edward, saying it was about time he grew a pair and asked me, I giggled at Emmett's comment. As we all went back into the house I caught Renesmee glancing at Jake, probably wondering if he was ever going to ask her to marry him.

We were all seated in the living room on the couches, except for Edward and Renesmee who were at the piano playing a duet that they composed together. We were all laughing and talking when suddenly Edward stopped playing. His head shot towards the back window.

I sat on the couch watching his frozen form when Alice yelled. "Edward don't you even think about doing whatever your thinking! We already discussed how this was going to happen. Bella and Renesmee will handle it." Edward turned to glare at Alice for a moment.

"Alice, she's my daughter, and Bella is my fiancé, my love, I'm not going to just sit here and let them go." Edward shouted back at her. Renesmee was able to speak before I could. "Daddy, it's the only safe way. We know you love us and only want to protect us, but we can't have our loved ones hurt either." She began before moving over to sit next to Jake while I moved to sit next to Edward.

"She's right, I'd rather go knowing that your all alive and safe, with a great chance of seeing you all again, than watch them hurt you all and never see you again." I told him softly as I took both of his hands in mine. Edward sighed before meeting my gaze. "Fine what is the plan exactly, we have five minutes before they arrived." We all began coming up with a plan. When the Volturi reached our lawn five minutes later we were waiting for them in the backyard.

Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, and Felix all stepped out of the forest. "I see Aro was right about you all being a gifted bunch." Alec commented, "And quiet good looking too." Felix added at the end of Alec's statement as he looked directly at me and wiggled his eyebrows. Edward growled lowly. "Well I told Aro about Alice and myself when I visited all those years ago. I also mentioned the wolves, but I assured him they weren't a threat, and frankly I don't see why he sent any of you." Edward replied.

"Aro recently received word from an old friend about a half breed with gifts as well as the amazing gift that your mate seems to posses." Heidi continued, "And everyone knows the wolves are the enemy. We're actually surprised you haven't taken them out yet, whether their a threat or not." I stepped forward then. "We know that you've come for Renesmee and myself. And we'll agree to come with you willingly, if you won't harm any of our family, and that includes the wolves."

Jane looked like she was considering the offer. "And if we don't agree?" she asked. "Well then we fight. Alice has already seen the outcome and it doesn't end well." I answered neglecting to tell them that they won while we lost. We just needed them to rethink their plan. As they considered their options I protected my family with my shield.

Edward had spent a few months in Volterra during the time that he was away. He had told me of Jane, Alec, and Demetri's gifts. The only reason my shield wasn't up before was because Demetri needed someone to track in. But now I wasn't playing any games, if they decided to attack at least they wouldn't be able to use their gifts.

Jane looked back over at our family with a sly smile playing on her lips. I felt a small stabbing at my shield, so looked over at Edward who had a slightly worried look on his face as he reached his hand out to Renesmee. "Are you alright?" he whispered to her. She nodded her head, before he looked back at me. "I'm not letting them hurt anyone." I told him with my own smile on my lips as I looked back at Jane.

"Well it seems that your gift is quiet remarkable. And rather than lose any of our guard we'll accept your offer." Alec said as Jane's smile turned into a frown. I guess she had never come across anyone who was able to protect against her gift before.

I sighed lightly before turning towards my family and nodding. Edwards embraced me in a tight hug before whispering lowly in my ear. "I'll come for you as soon as we have a new plan." He said before kissing me passionately on the lips and finally releasing me. "I know you will Edward I trust you." I said as I turned to look for Renesmee. She was embraced by Jacob in the same fashion that Edward had just had me.

Finally we looked at each other and said goodbye to the rest of our family. I left my shield up to protect the family as Renesmee and I walked hand and hand towards the Volturi. "Alright then let's go."Jane said as she motioned for Felix to take us. He had a huge grin on his face as he walked towards me, his eyes raking up and down my body. I heard Edward growl from behind me, I shot him a look to keep him where he was.

I knew what they wanted was for us to attack them first it would give them a reason to go against the deal. But I was not going to lose any members of my family tonight or ever.


	17. AN

**Sorry to disappoint everyone but this is not a new chapter. I actually hope to have chapter 17 up every soon. But in the mean time I wanted to let you know why it is taking so long to post the next chapter. I'm in the middle of moving and in a few days my computer will be shut off from the internet and I don't exactly know when I'll have it back up and running. But in the mean time I'll be writing and hopefully by the time I have internet again I'll have at least the next chapter ready if not more. Sorry again for making you think this was the next chapter.**

**~Aurora**


End file.
